Hero Creation
Hero Creation The game system allows you to create any sort of hero you want by choosing your character’s abilities, skills, powers, and other qualities. You have a starting “budget” of build points with which to build your hero. There are also certain limits and guidelines imposed by your character’s power level, but within those limits you can build whatever type of character you want. The following section covers all the details of how to do it. Hero Creation Summary Creating a hero follows a series of simple steps, using the information presented in the other chapters of this book. You’ll need a copy of the character sheet and some scratch paper to create your character. 1. Hero Concept Before you get started, consider what sort of hero you want to create. What are the hero’s basic abilities? What are the hero’s powers? What’s the hero’s origin? You may want to take a look at the hero archetypes for some idea of the different types of heroes you can create. You also can draw inspiration from your favorite characters from comic books, television, or the movies. You may want to jot down a few notes about the sort of hero you’d prefer to play, which will help guide you through the rest of the character creation process. 2. Check with Your Gamemaster Your GM may have particular house rules or restrictions on characters in the game, not allowing certain powers or concepts. If there are no aliens in the setting, for example, then you can’t play an alien hero. Likewise, if your Gamemaster bans mental powers from the campaign, then a psychic isn’t appropriate. Run your hero concept by your Gamemaster before you start working on it. You might also want to consult with your fellow players so you can create your characters together and ensure they’ll make a good team. 3. Power Level Your GM sets the starting power level for the series. Generally this is 10th level, but it may range anywhere from around 5th level (for more "street-level" games) to 20th level (for "epic" or "godlike" games) or more. All characters begin play at the same power level, which determines their starting build points and where you can spend them. 4. Basic Abilities Choose the ability scores you want your character to have and pay 1 build point for each ability score point over 10. Choose the attack bonus and defense bonus for your character, paying 2 build points per +1 to attack or defense bonus. Choose the saving throw bonuses for your character, paying 1 build point per +1 save bonus. Keep in mind these bonuses are limited by power level. 5. Skills Choose the skill ranks you want your character to have and pay 1 build point per 4 skill ranks. Keep in mind your character can’t have a rank in any skill greater than the campaign’s power level +5. 6. Feats Choose the feats you want your character to have and pay 1 build point per feat or rank in a feat. 7. Powers Choose the powers you want your character to have and pay the power’s base cost, multiplied by the number of ranks. Power modifiers increase or reduce a power’s capabilities and cost. 8. Complications and Drawbacks Choose the complications you want your character to have. Choose the drawbacks you want your character to have (if any) and add their value to the build points you have to spend. Keep in mind you’re generally limited to no more points in drawbacks than the campaign’s power level. 9. Check Your Math Go back through and add up the cost of your hero’s ability scores, attack bonus, defense bonus, saving throw bonuses, skills, feats, and powers, and subtract the value of your hero’s drawbacks. You should end up with a figure equal to the starting build points shown on the Starting Build Points Table. If not, double-check your math and either remove or add traits to your character to reach the starting build point total. 10. Add up Saving Throws Calculate your character’s total saving throw bonuses by adding together your base save bonus and ability modifier for each (Constitution for Toughness and Fortitude saves, Dexterity for Reflex saves, and Wisdom for Will saves). 11. Finishing Details Look the section on Characteristics and figure out details like your hero’s name, appearance, origin, background, and motivation. Choose your hero’s allegiances (if any). If you can, consider creating a sketch or detailed description of your hero’s costume. 12. Gamemaster Approval Show your new hero to the Gamemaster for approval. The GM should check to make sure your build points are spent and added up correctly, the hero follows the power level guidelines, and is generally complete and suited to the campaign. Once your GM has approved, your new hero is ready for play! This material is Open Game Content, and is licensed for public use under the terms of the Open Game License v1.0a.